Trial of Hate
by Jagwarakit
Summary: A little fic that I was inspired to write after seeing the AlbelFayt ending. Albel/Fayt pairing of course.


**Disclaimer:** //sighs// No, I don't own Star Ocean. I wish I did, though.

**Author's Notes:** //squeals and cheers// I finally finished the game! I got the Albel/Fayt ending, too. To commemorate my accomplishment I present a fic. I just wish this fic didn't wake me up at 2 something in the morning to be written. //sighs// Gotta hate it when inspiration hits at inappropriate times. Anyways! I wrote this based off the Albel/Fayt ending. The italicized blurbs between slashes are quotes from the Crimson Scourge PA. Don't ask how I managed to fit them in cause I've no idea how I did it. Anyways, enjoy!

**Trial of Hate**

A soft breeze blew across the plains making the patches of tall grass sway and rustling the leaves of the sparse trees. The thugs had long since limped away to lick their wounds and they'd long since left the battleground as well. Night had finally fell, blanketing them in a world of darkness lit only by the light of the three moons and the multitude of stars surrounding them. They made camp under the branches of an old tree, gnarled and twisted by the wind. The firelight flickered casting harsh shadows around them and making their skin glow and Fayt thought his companion never looked more beautiful then in these moments. Fayt just wished he had the strength to.. to do _something_ to ease the pain and turmoil he always seemed to see in his blood red eyes, when Albel was allowed to ponder the past.

_//What is it that you hate?//_

Albel sat silently gazing into the fire, one knee drawn up to his chest and his gauntlet clad arm draped over it. Every night he wondered just why he traveled with the worthless fool across from him. Then again, he wasn't as worthless as he often said he was, the fool had proved that time and time again. He just wished he knew why he stayed with him. He often considered leaving during the night while he slept, but it was an action that he knew he would never take. On the other side, he wondered why the fool stayed with him. He had made it clear earlier that he was very much annoyed with him for the troubles he caused them and his constant nightmares. A slight shudder went through him at the memory of his nightmares. The memory of his father's death, the memories his trial with the Crimson Scourge dragged up. The clawed fingers of his gauntlet twitched. His memories would never leave him be. Just as the fear and pain at the thought of Fayt leaving him would never leave him be.

_//Hate is the root of power.//_

Fayt sighed softly as he watched Albel's eyes darken, an obvious sign that his thoughts darkened as well. He had to act, he couldn't stand seeing him like this. Standing, he walked around the fire and settled close to the other's right side. He saw the small jerk that told that Albel was once again in the here and now. He saw the wariness in his eyes as they clashed with his own. He could see so many questions in Albel's eyes, so many emotions, as Albel forgot to replace the icy barrier that covered them. Never had he seen Albel's eyes look so vulnerable. Seeing so deeply into the other's eyes lasted only a moment before the icy wall was snapped back in place along with a look of distaste on his face.

_//There is no conflict without hate.//_

"I didn't mean it, you know. When I said I didn't care what your nightmares were about," Fayt said softly, his gaze on the fire.

"I don't want you pity, maggot!" Albel snarled. How dare this worthless maggot pity him. He didn't need his pity. He just needed... he just needed, wanted, the nightmares to stop.

"It's not pity," came the soft reply as soft emerald eyes met crimson. "It's concern. You barely get any restful sleep."

"I don't want your concern either," Albel spat. He was trembling. Why was he trembling? And how could this boy, this man, always make him feel thing he didn't want to feel?

"You may not want it, but you need it," Fayt said, his voice sounding sad as he carefully reached up and brushed bi-colored bangs away from crimson eyes and trail his fingers along his cheek. "Please, don't push me away, Albel. You mean so much to me."

_//Enough! Enough, I said!!! I hate myself!//_

"How can you care so much for me after all I've done?" Albel growled as he gripped Fayt's out stretched wrist in his clawed hand as even more questions he would never ask flashed through his eyes. How can you love a monster? How can yo love a murderer? How can you love someone as jaded as me? Fayt may not have said the actual words, but he knew that it was what Fayt meant. That Fayt loved him.

_//This, then, is your answer?//_

"Because I can see what you can become once you're free of the past," was the soft answer.

_//Yes! I hate nothing more than myself!//_

A shudder ran through his body as his clawed hand released Fayt's wrist only to reach forward to pull the man before him into his arms. Albel felt strong, lithe arms wrap around him as he finally allowed himself to cry and morn for all that he lost and for all the pain that he felt in the life he chose for himself, a life he no longer needed to live.

_//You may take me in hand, warrior of strong heart. I shall bend to your will.//_

The morning light spread slowly over the two figure wrapped together beneath an old gnarled tree. The morning dew sparkled like diamonds and the birds sang cheerfully as the warm morning breeze rustled the patches of tall grass and the leaves of the few trees that were on the plains. Emerald eyes opened slowly and regarded the man that slept beside him haloed in the dappled morning light. For the first time in a very long time his sleep was peaceful.

**--End--**


End file.
